


A married man gets sold as a Bachelor

by languageismymistress



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Already Married, Bachelor Auction, M/M, No on knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Barry says yes to being a bachelor for the charity auction, only problem is, he is already married





	A married man gets sold as a Bachelor

Barry contemplated murdering Iris with the heel of her own shoe.  Yes, he understood that he would be in jail very soon after but it would be worth it for a brief moment of peace. Well, peace and less prodding, jabbing and other movements that Barry swore were torture. How he was roped into the charity auction was beyond him. One moment, he and Oliver were enjoying a peaceful night away from crime and the next, he was agreeing to being auctioned off as a date for charity.

 

Oliver found it hilarious.

 

Barry did not.

 

But here he was, suited up, tie and all, ready to be auctioned off to some poor soul who doesn’t even know Barry is married.

 

The things you do for family.

 

The auctioneer, Cisco, called him onto stage and the bidding started.

 

“$100.”

 

“$150.”

 

Barry shivered, he hoped someone would outbid the creep in the jacket.

 

“$200.”

 

Thank fuck.

 

“$250.”

 

Damn it.

 

“$500.”

 

The crowd went silent.

 

Cisco called it once.

 

Called it twice.

 

Called it three times and whacked his gavel on the church pew acting as his table.

 

Barry went silent once more.

 

Cisco walked out, twirling the gavel like a baton.

 

Barry walked down the steps to meet his date.

 

“Hey there Allen, don’t you scrub up well.”

 

Barry smiled at Tommy’s face.

 

Oliver loomed in the background looking put out. One would be put out if ones husband got sold to date their best friend for the night.

 

“So, shall we?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Leave for the dinner?”

 

Tommy smiled at him and Barry’s shoulders relaxed for a brief moment.

 

Maybe the dinner wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

The two left with, what Barry thought to be, an extra shadow. The moon lit the path for them to walk towards the small picnic set up for the date. A small note on the blanket from Iris caused Barry’s cheeks to flush.

 

“Hope it’s something good.”

 

Tommy winked.

 

Barry swore his cheeks matched the red of the blanket.

 

The bushes rustled in, what looked to be, an angry manner.

 

Barry ignored them. Tommy handed him a small glass of wine. Barry listened to him talk about the town and his family. Oliver’s name appearing a few times. Each time his name rose, so did his heart rate. The bushes seem to still rustle, looking like they were having small fits of giggles. Barry thought it strange, maybe the wine was getting to his head. Tommy seemed to notice the laughing bushes too. A small grin formed over the man’s mouth. Tommy reached over to hold Barry’s hand in his own.

 

The laughing bushes stopped.

 

Oliver lunged out.

 

Barry screamed while Tommy fell backwards laughing.

 

Oliver looked between the pair of them, their hands still together.

 

Barry rolled his eyes and snatched his hand back.

 

Tommy sat up and took a photo of Oliver’s face.

 

“This is so going to be worth it.”

 

“Worth it?”

 

Tommy froze.

 

Barry knew that tone.

 

“Ummmm.”

 

“You dated my husband for a joke?”

 

“Husband?”

 

Barry turned to look at his ‘date’.

 

“This was all for a joke?”

 

He played on his puppy eyes look and pouted his lips.

 

Oliver knew not to look.

 

Tommy did not.

 

One look and Tommy was retracting his words in an incoherent sentence. He stood, bowed and ran. Oliver seemed pleased with himself. Barry sipped more of the wine. Oliver sat next to his husband and wrapped and arm around his waist. Barry lent into the touch.

 

“The bushes?”

 

“They were convenient.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
